Pick one or the other
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: the sequel to 'peaceful melody' that so many of you requested!


****

Pick one or the Other

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Quatre was playing another song on his violin for Relena. She was feeling a bit depressed that day and his music always cheered her up. He also played a song on the piano for her. As he sat on the bench, she came forward and held her chin up with her fist, smiling at him.

Quatre tried not to make his fingers slip and hit a wrong key. He could feel Relena's eyes on him. He began wondering about Heero and what he would do if he found out. He wish he came down to Earth with the other pilots so he wouldn't' have to keep looking over his shoulder.

Relena couldn't help but smile. She liked being near Heero and Quatre, all the pilots. Heero made her feel strong, Duo made her feel happy, Trowa made her feel humble, Quatre made her feel welcome and Wufei made her feel proud. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Quatre blushed but kept playing.

Heero walked by and stopped when he heard Quatre playing. He hid by the wall and peeked. _I should kill him right now!_ He thought, reaching bringing his hand to his hip, where his gun would be. _Darn it, I left it in my room! _He looked at his hand then back at Quatre and Relena, _well, I really couldn't kill him anyway. Quatre's really nice and if I killed him, his gundam would go to waste. _Heero grinned, _I can come up with a better idea! _He walked down the hall, chuckling to himself.

Quatre left the room after kissing Relena for a while. He found Heero in the gym fencing. "Hey, Quatre, I'm out of practice, want to duel with me?"

"What are you talking about?" Quatre asked, "you're an excellent sword fighter!" then his eyes widened, _oh crap, he knows!!!_

"Well, come on Quatre," Heero grumbled, "let's see what you've got!"

"I can explain!!!" Quatre cried, "I was just playing the piano for Relena and she gave me a little kiss…that's all."

"Little? Then why is her lipstick all over your face?!" he was about to whack Quatre with his sword and then Duo and the other guys showed up.

"Heyyyy!" Duo shouted, "what the, Heero!! What do you think you're doing?"

Quatre breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is injustice, you were going to kill Quatre!" Wufei snarled. "What did he ever to do you?" (I really can picture Wufei saying that!)

"He did try to kill him," Trowa said, "at least, that's what I remember.."

"Quatre, you're a traitor! You knew I liked Relena!" Heero shouted.

"Really," Duo said, stepping in front of Quatre and into Heero's face, "you've got a _veeeeerrrrryy_ funny way of showing it."

"Well, I like her too," Quatre said honestly, "and I was just cheering her up!"

"Yeah, I kinda like her too, Heero!" Duo gave Heero a push, "I called her good-lookin', so are you going to try to kill me too?" he picked up a fencing coil, "C'mon, show me what you've got!"

"Shut up, Duo!" Heero retorted. "I was talking to Quatre!"

"What in the world is going on here?" Relena demanded, walking in.

"Heero started it!" Quatre cried.

"I think I know what this is about," Relena said with a sigh, "Heero, you're jealous, aren't you?" she folded her arms.

Heero was silent.

"Well, I guess that's my answer," Relena murmured. "Listen, Heero, I like all you guys, but you're my favorite."

"Really?"

"Of course, why do you think I kept following you?" she stepped forward, "and how many girls do you know would stand still when you point a gun at them? _Only me!!_ So, please, leave Quatre alone! He treats me like a real person, unlike you!"

"She's got a point," Quatre agreed.

"Shut up, Quatre!" Heero snapped.

"Sorry."

"You are all gundam pilots and I like you all!" she pointed at each pilot, "I like Heero because he's so strong, I like Duo because he's funny, I like Trowa because he's so acrobatic (I didn't know what else to put besides quiet and is that actually a good thing to tell a person?), I like Quatre because he's talented and I like Wufei because he's so honorable."

"I'm touched!" Duo said, wiping away a fake tear.

"Now, if you excuse me," she put her hands on her hips and started to walk away, "I have some work to do."

"What a woman!" all the pilots said in unison.

****

End: Well, since so many people wanted a sequel, here you go! I hoped you liked it!


End file.
